Through the Looking Glass
by Rhathymia
Summary: So, here's the skinny, Chihiro is being stalked by an infatuated fire spirit, while Haku is boiling mad over this, said fire spirit is having familiy issues, and well, Chihiro, she's gonna get a major headache! ocXCh HaXCh
1. A Stranger in a Strange Day

The moon was bright over a small house; the wind whispered through the trees. The stars peeked out from behind small tufts of cloud, and all was quiet. One could say it was the very picture of a peaceful setting.

Still, all was not so peaceful inside the blue house.

A young woman, maybe fifteen or so, moaned as she rolled over in bed. Her light silver comforter was twisted around her body from her nightmares. She rolled again, and clutched at the bluish bed sheets in her sleep. Though she slept, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Haku… no…" She rolled, shivered, and jolted awake with a shriek. Instantaneously, her door slammed open, and her mother poked her head in.

"Honey? Are you all right? You sounded like you were crying." Chihiro sat up, back ruler straight, hugging the sheets around her torso.

"I ah, yes, mom, I'm fine…" Her mother frowned and quietly walked inside.

"Are you sure?" Chihiro nodded. After a moment's hesitation, Yuuko sat on Chihiro's bed and wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"You know dear, you can talk to me about anything. Are you having boy trouble? I know when I was your age -this was before I met your father of course- the boys used to bug me horribly but-" Chihiro waved her hands and shook her head.

It's not really a lie, right? He might be male, but he's not exactly a boy… 

"No, no mom! There are no boys involved."

Her mother looked thoughtful. "Well, you know you can talk it over with me, if you have any problems."

"I know… thanks."

"Now then, I'm going to go back to bed, but if you need me, don't hesitate to call." Chihiro nodded, a blush blazing across her cheeks.

"The only thing I need now is my dragon." She whispered after her mother left. "Oh, Haku… I miss you." She rubbed at her nose, her eyes, trying to keep from crying.

Nearly a month after they had moved in, Akio and Yuuko had decided that they weren't so happy being out in the country. As their original house had not yet been sold, a stroke of luck, Chihiro thought, bad luck that is, they had moved back to Kofu.

She honestly felt as if she would never see Haku again.

That was what hurt most; the idea that she could never say to him 'I love you' like she had wanted since she met him. True, most ten year olds could not grasp the idea of love, but it had been different with her.

Maybe her experience in the Spirit world had changed her, left her as something other than what she was before. She laughed at herself. Of course it had changed her. Mentally and physically. She still had a scar from where one of Haku's dragon teeth had slit her arm. And after what she faced in Aburaya, it was no big deal for her to go up to someone and say 'Hello, I moved here, would you like to be friends?' Of course, she had moved again a month later, so she was back with her old friends.

Except, it seemed they didn't really know her anymore. One of them, Tenshi, had even said as much.

"_Chihiro-chan, what is up with you? We never really talk; you're always too busy drawing that dragon over and over, or the strange boy. You're like, living in a dream world. I don't know who you are anymore!"_

She shook her head. Reminiscing would do nothing except make her sad. She pulled her sparkly purple hair tie off her wrist and peered at it. She had never seen anything so fine in the human world, nor had she ever run into more than daily trouble. Was the strength of her friendship with Bou, Kaonashi, and Yu-bird keeping her from harm, even when in another world?

She wished she knew.

She rolled to her other side, blowing dark chocolate brown hair out of her face. Her nearly black eyes scanned the sky just as they did every night, looking for any sign of a dragon.

None, as usual.

With a heavy sigh she rolled onto her back and tried to fall back asleep.

……………….

The next morning dawned bright and cheerful, and even after the nightmare of the previous night, Chihiro felt rested and peaceful. After a quick breakfast. She was on her way to school, her hair pulled back into a ponytail with the purple band.

More than half way there her eyes fell on a strange figure. He was standing about a block down, but he had turned and was staring right at her. A shiver went down her spine. There was just something familiar about him… She shook her head and continued walking. She didn't have time to deal with peculiar people now.

So she concentrated on the looming school building and tried to put the stranger out of her mind. It didn't work, especially because he walked into her first period class about five minutes after the bell rang.

"I'm sorry I'm late." His voice had a slight musical quality to it, as if he was on the verge of breaking into song; it was a soft as silk, though it was without the oily hint of a car salesman, or the too persuasive lilt of a real estate agent. He awkwardly ran a hand through his curly blond hair while everyone stared at him. "I got caught up getting here."

Finally the teacher, Arakawa-sensei, shook her head and grinned. She liked new students. So fun to torture.

"Well, well, class." She cracked her knuckles loudly. "It seems we've got a new student." She scanned her attendance list. "You seem to be Jordan Whitney. Class, he's an exchange student from America. Welcome him." There were choruses of 'hey' and 'hi' and 'sup?' from everyone while Whitney simply looked awkward.

"Now, Whitney-kun, please, tell us about yourself." There was a clearly sadistic smile on the teacher's face.

"Uh… Hello. I'm Whitney Jordan, er, Jordan Whitney like she said… or whatever. Call me Whitney…" He swallowed. "I like tennis, swimming… hiking, pretty much anything outdoors." He shifted from foot to foot, the picture of a nervous student.

Still, as he continued, Chihiro couldn't help but think that it all seemed rather rehearsed. When he took his seat across the room, she glanced at him occasionally throughout the math class. The majority of the time she found he was looking at her.

There was something about him that was so vaguely familiar… and yet so different.

The bell rang, startling her out of her reverie.

She jumped up to take a small breather before the next teacher came in.(1) It was just so hard to concentrate with that boy there. Most students stayed in class, so the halls were pretty much empty. With a heavy sigh she leaned her forehead against the cool wall and rubbed her eyes.

How was she going to last the day, no, the year with him in the class?

She'd have to drop out, change schools, anything to-

"Ogino Chihiro." With a startled yell she whipped away from the wall and fell backwards into someone's arms. She was looking up into the frankly smiling face of Whitney. "Hello."

She wrenched herself free. "How do you know my name?" He simply smiled. His reddish brown eyes twinkled, as if he couldn't look at her enough.

"Let's just say, you're a friend of my family. But now, I don't want to spoil any surprises!" A wry grin spread across his face. "How are your friends in Aburaya?"

Chihiro gasped and her eyes want impossibly wide, even wider than the first time she had smelled a stink spirit. "What?" She finally realized what the weird feeling around him was! It was the same feeling of strangeness she got from Haku, or Rin, or Kamaji! Was he, was he a spirit?

Before she could voice her thoughts, he tapped her nose and chuckled. "You're pretty cute, you know that?" Her face went beet red as he grabbed her hand. "Come on, we've got to get back to class!" She only let herself be pulled along to try not to raise suspicion.

After all, it was highly doubtful that a teacher would believe her when she told them a spirit of some sort was harassing her.

Unfortunately, the rest of the day went about as 'happily' as the morning. Luckily, Chihiro was able to hide out in the library, so she was spared during her lunch hour.

She ran home as fast as she could without tripping, and broke her old record of three minutes. Pretty good for living a third of a mile away.

Inside her room she slung her backpack against the wall, threw her shoes off and collapsed on the bed. What the heck was she gonna do! If he knew about Aburaya as a human, then either he had gone there himself, highly unlikely, or he was a spirit.

And if he was a spirit, well… that put light on a whole new set of problems.

And, what did he mean about her being 'cute'? Well, it wasn't like she didn't like compliments, but when they were given by people she didn't know who seemed to know everything about her, well, that was a different story entirely! Ugh!

It wasn't that he wasn't good looking, because he was, in a foreign, off beat way. But, she and Haku… they shared something…

…didn't they?

She sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes. She was tired of thinking. She wanted to be doing, she didn't care what. In Aburaya, she had been scared of course, but that was much preferable to being bored out of her mind. She wanted an adventure…

No…

She just wanted… to be with Haku. That's what she wanted. More than anything, she wanted to be able to see him, to tell him exactly how she felt.

Sighing again, she stood and crossed her room to stand before the mirror. She leaned her forehead against it, letting the cool, smooth surface soothe her. It didn't help much, simply reminded her of the way Haku's skin had felt.

Cool, unblemished, clean…

It was weird, she hadn't ever really thought about it, but his skin had never had a human's warmth. It was always cool. Was it because he was a spirit, or because he was a river spirit. It would make sense. Rivers were cool, refreshing, wonderful.

"I'm in deep, aren't I?" Silence greeted her words. She turned, stamping her foot childishly.

"_**Chihiro, to me!"**_

She gasped as if someone had punched her. The voice, that voice… it had to be! She spun around, facing only her own reflection. Still she had been so sure…

"_**Chihiro!"**_

She took a wavering step forward and placed a hand on the mirror. The voice had seemed to come from the mirror, but how?

"Haku?"

Hesitantly, she placed her other hand on the glass.

"_**TO ME!"**_

The glass rippled, like water, but didn't break. Rather, fingers closed around both her hands, clasping her hands to another's. She yelped as they tugged, once, and again, and started pulling her through the mirror.

She was being pulled against gravity, upwards through her mirror, by something… And yet, she felt no fear…

The hands on her own were cool…

…………………….

(1) In Japan, they don't move class to class, they stay in the same class, same desk, and wait for the teachers to come to them. Sorry if that caused any confusion!

So, yeah, review? Next chapter we're gonna find more on Whitney, and see where exactly Chihiro went! Yay! Should be longer too… I feel so inadequate. My chapters are usually about twice as long as this… C But I wanted to get it up… Should I stay with this meager length or make my usual 5,000 word chapters for this story? What say ye?

Thank you, Draxans, for yelling 'to me' at my person so often! XD It wormed its way into my story… pfft…


	2. A Summons and a Reunion

He had always been there for her, ready at any moment to whisk her away.

Except, he hadn't ever had the means to. Till now, anyway. He had freed himself from Yubaba, stayed with Zeniba for a stretch, and now…

Now…

Now he would take Chihiro. She would come willingly, he knew. Her nightmares haunted his mind, her cries pained his heart, and yet, he was glad. If she spent that much time mourning him, then she must have felt something for him…

Nigihayami Kohaku-Nushi

He had shed that name when the spirits of his world had refused to help him over such 'a trivial matter.' If they couldn't be persuaded to help him, then he wanted no ties to them. He no loner wished to be counted among their ranks. Besides, it was Haku that fell in love with the human girl, not Nigihayami Kohaku-Nushi.

But, he didn't know where he fit in now… He had no reason to stay with Zeniba; she had a more than willing helper in Kaonashi. He refused to grovel at Yubaba's feet for a job. Not that he would ever go back to the bathhouse. Not unless he had a real good reason for it. He did miss Kamaji, though. The old loon was entertaining, at worst.

So, he had toiled, day and night, for over six years to find a way to bring his Chihiro back to him. He lived solely by his own resources, hunting for food, living beside a river. He hadn't really changed. H had let himself age, according to the path of time on Chihiro's world. He was taller, physically stronger, though still lithe.

He had found a way. In a small book, in a very large library, he had found an old, outdated spell, of sorts. It was something the humans used to summon spirits. So, presumably, if he made a few changes, here, and there, then he could summon a human.

He gave a pleased smile. Today was the day. He couldn't wait any longer. Patience hadn't ever been one of his strong suits.

Kneeling by the bank of a small stream, Haku murmured a few select words. **_"By this blood I summon thee, to me only may you come!"_** He pulled a knife from a sash a round his waist. With a sharp jerk, he sliced through a vein in his thumb, and let the blood drip into the river. It clouded for a moment, turning the water thick and crimson.

It rippled and cleared, revealing a strange room, with a very familiar girl inside. He had watched her over the years, seen how she had grown. She was very beautiful now, and yet, so unaware, so innocent. She fell back on her bed, rubbing her eyes. He took a deep breath, praying that this would work.

It was his only chance.

She had stood up now, and was walking towards the mirror. Her words just barely reached his ears. _"I'm in deep, aren't I?"_ He smiled as she rested her head against the mirror in her room, his window to her world. Up close he could see her beautiful brown eyes, and had to remind himself more than once that she couldn't see him. She stamped her foot and turned around. He shook himself and continued.

"_**Chihiro, to me!"**_

She gasped as if someone had punched her. Surely, she recognized his voice, surely? She whipped around, once again facing the mirror.

"_**Chihiro!"**_

She took a wavering step forward and placed a hand on the mirror. He had to get her to put the other hand there too, else it wouldn't work.

"Haku?" Her voice wavered and stretched, like elastic.

Hesitantly, she placed her other hand on the glass. Now both of her hands were just beneath the surface of the river, and he could grab them.

"_**TO ME!"**_

He plunged his hands in the water and grasped hers, holding them like he had so long ago when they had fallen through the sky together. They were so warm and soft, just like he remembered. And then he tugged, hard, pulling her from one world to the next.

Chihiro squealed as she started to fall into her mirror. First, up to her elbows, then her shoulders, then with another wrenching pull, she fell all the way in. Her world shifted, and suddenly, instead of falling, she was being pulled up through water. Bubbles swirled around her. She managed to open her eyes and saw a blurry outline of tan and green. She gasped and spluttered as water went up her nose, and she thought for a moment that she was going to drown. The world shifted again.

Haku grunted as the last restraints that kept Chihiro in the human world dissolved, and she came flying out of the stream. She was soaking wet, half drowned, and very, very confused, but Haku decided he had never seen her looking more beautiful than he did now.

"Oh, Chihiro!" He lost control of his so carefully hardened façade, sobbing and laughing at the same time as he pulled her close. He buried his face in her neck, and somehow, all the stress of the past six years dissolved into nothingness. Chihiro slowly relaxed. There was something familiar about this person, even if she couldn't see them properly. The cool skin, the soft green hair… If Haku's voice was deeper, then…

"Haku?" She pushed him away, not unkindly, just so she could see his face. Wild green eyes stared back at her, framed by locks of darker green hair. The both froze, like deer in headlights, taking in each others' presence. Haku's hands shook as he pushed wet bangs out of Chihiro's face.

"Chihiro, I… I…" He couldn't think of anything to say. He had rehearsed plenty of times, had thought out lines that would sweep any girl off their feet, but he couldn't think of them. They were all vanished, like clouds in the sky. He could feel her breath on his face, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to think. And then there were those big brown eyes, just waiting to hear what he had to say.

He couldn't! The words just wouldn't come! Why now, of all times?

Chihiro's thoughts ran along the same lines. All Haku was doing was staring at her, and she couldn't think of anything to say! What could she say? 'Hey spirit boy, kiss me!' Gah! And those deep, deep, jade eyes! Of course, don't forget the way the too long bangs fell into his face… She was going to go crazy!

They stared at each other a moment longer. Finally, Haku had to break the silence!

So instead of a flowery speech, he settled with what first came to mind. "I've m-missed you!" His words somehow shocked her to life and she pressed her face against his chest. Which… happened to be bereft of clothing… (A/N: -nosebleeds-) She blushed as she realized he didn't have a shirt on, but didn't move. He was so cool and refreshing… His arms tightened around her as he mumbled her name again. "Chihiro…"

He just couldn't say it enough! He had to say it, to reassure himself that it was indeed Chihiro in his arms. Slowly, she pulled away, to better look at his face. After a moment, she raised a trembling hand to trace the features of his face.

Around the full mouth, across high cheekbones above too thin cheeks, gently across closed eyes, and down a straight, sharp nose. She fluffed his hair around.

"It really is you, isn't it, Haku?"

He smiled tentatively. "Yeah… it is."

"You look different."

"So do you. You've grown very beautiful." She glanced away, blushing; his words had the ring of truth to them that couldn't be denied.

"You too… I mean, not beautiful, but… um, handsome!" They smiled cautiously, then broke out into bursts of nervous giggles.

Then Haku's hand went through Chihiro's shoulder.

"What?" Chihiro's eyes were wide, but Haku nodded knowledgably.

"C'mon, you need to eat something. My camp isn't far away." She clambered to her feet and walked alongside him. She wanted to hold his hand, for comfort, she told herself, but when she tried, her hand just went through his. Still, he felt it, and gave her a smile.

When they arrived, not even five minutes later, he rummaged through a bag till he found some sort of meaty substance. Chihiro gave it a suspicious look.

"Don't worry, it's not pork. Fish, actually. Now eat." She took the food slowly, and hesitantly bit down on it. Wonderful flavors of garlic and rosemary flooded her senses. She was ravenous; lunch had been awkward and she hadn't really wanted to eat.

She found Haku had been watching her intently. "I know, I'm a messy eater…"

He shook his head. "No, it's not that. I'm waiting for you to solidify."

"Oh…" Suddenly, he had wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her close. He loved the way she instinctively pressed against him, the way she wound her hands around his torso to rest on his bare shoulder blades. And she was so warm… her body seemed so frail, and yet, it housed a spirit so strong! He wouldn't ever be able to completely understand this girl. He gently pressed his lips against her hair. If only they could be this way forever!

A merry voice rang out from behind them. "Well, well, it seems I'm interrupting something!" A few bushes were pushed out of the way and a blond haired boy stepped out from behind them. He was grinning slyly. "Hey Chihiro! Wassup?"

(A/N: I should end it here, just to be mean! D But I won't…)

"Whitney?" Incredulity laced her voice. Haku glanced between the two of them, feeling decidedly out of the loop. If there was a loop. All hail the proverbial loop.

"Hey, you remembered my name! Alriiiiiiight! But yeah, I'm here, in the flesh!" He faded slightly then his image wavered, but steadied. "Sort of. My body is tired after all the world jumping I did today, you understand! One moment!" He flashed a peace sign and closed his eyes while beginning to glow a pale red. Fire burst out of his skin, looped around his body, like waves flowing in a whirlpool. He let his head fall back, gave himself totally to the flames. He started to chortle, then give full-bellied guffaws. He started to actually catch on fire. The flames at away at his hair, started to peel away his skin.

As the other two watched in horror, his body was incinerated, burned up while he laughed. Chihiro whimpered as the last of the pale grey ashes fell to the ground.

"What… happened to him?"

"I don't…" Haku soothingly rubbed her face, his other arm twined around her waist. When they started to turn, a bright flash of light stopped them. The flames grew up again, growing into a vaguely human shaped form. The fire licked at the air around it, snapping and sparking. The fire being took a step forward, but paused when Chihiro and Haku took a simultaneous steps backwards.

It shrugged, as if in apology, and glanced around. Seemingly satisfied, it rubbed at it's 'eyes' and shuddered. Bending forward, as if in pain, it clutched at its stomach. Two bulges grew in its back, slowly moving outwards.

They were wings. Beautiful wings that spread like an eagle's above the creature's head. Made of fire that changed color from dark blood red to purple to a pale blue-green, they flapped once, twice, blowing up dust and dead grass into Chihiro and Haku's faces.

Slowly, they lifted, dragging the humanoid shape along with it. But it changed, grew shorter and stouter, like an osprey, or a falcon. It flew upwards and in a shower of sparks, disappeared into thin air. Haku stared after it, though Chihiro looked back to where the ashes still were. Whitney stood in the middle of them, head tilted back, eyes closed. He let out a deep sigh and looked at Chihiro. His eyes blazed bright orange for a moment before returning to their deeper brownish color.

No one dared breathe till Chihiro's thoughts finally processed themselves.

"Who… what ARE you!"

He grinned. "Me?" He tilted his head to the side, looking at her through hooded eyes. His smile was mocking for a moment before it filled with genuine amusement at their expressions. It was so fun to confuse creatures!

"I am Phoenix."

………………………

So, anyone expecting that? No? Didn't think so! Sorry 'bout the wait, my internet has been down for a while… C Leave a review, if you will, and flames, well, Whitney here will handle those! I love him so! He is my favorite OC ever! –huggles Whitney-

Whitney: -staring adoringly at Chihiro-

Chihiro: -hiding behind Haku-

Haku: -glaring daggers at Whitney-

Me: -is ignored- Aaaaaahhhh… –pouts in corner-


	3. Nasty Things and Battle Plans

A/R: Someone –coughyouknowwhoyouarecough- threatened to hunt me down like a dog if I didn't update… to be perfectly honest, I had forgotten I had this going… And I do apologize for the horrifically late update, but well, this is my senior year in school, and things are beyond hectic. Anyway, enough of my horribly fascinating life.

Princess Melody, I dedicate this chapter to you for making me get my butt in gear and writing it. Thank you! Every one, thank them! And thank you to everyone who reviewed; it was much appreciated!!

…………………

Whitney sauntered forward, taking advantage of the shock to push past Haku. He grabbed the phoenix by the arm, but immediately recoiled. Whitney's skin was burning like fire still covered it. For a spirit of the water, it was too much. Haku's skin steamed slightly.

"Alright, Chihiro, I'd like you to come with me." She shook her head and backed away.

"I'm not going anywhere without Haku." Whitney spared a small glance of distaste towards the dragon boy, who was inwardly exalting the fact that Chihiro didn't want to leave him. It may have been a trick of the light, but for a second Whitney could have sworn he saw little pink hearts swirling around Haku's head.

With a glance back at Chihiro, Whitney could see she meant every word. She wouldn't willingly come with him, though he could easily overpower her… However, Haku, he was sure, wouldn't let her go. He was powerful, Whitney was, but he knew that he couldn't go up against Nigihayami Kohaku-Nushi. Any other water spirit, and he wouldn't think twice, but with the power Kohaku held, well, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Well, then, river boy," Whitney glanced over his shoulder at the steaming river dragon. "I hope no one decides to report that you've been seen with a human girl. And the one that nearly wrecked the most lucrative bath house around at that." Translation: _If you don't let her come with me, everyone is going to know you've done the forbidden, and everyone will be after her. Checkmate._

"I understand." Translation: _You $&#-ing &$. _"A moment with her then? Alone." His glare sent a shiver of fear down Whitney's spine, but the phoenix knew that Kohaku wouldn't dare cause trouble for the human girl. Not that Whitney actually would, but what the dragon didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. After a moment's contemplation, Whitney nodded.

Kohaku murmured a few words under his breath, ones that sounded vaguely like the ocean waves and Whitney found himself unable to move. He growled mentally as the dragon walked just out of his line of sight. Infuriating!

But there wasn't anything he could do about that now…

"Chihiro. Listen to me." She nodded, a bit confused, but she trusted him. "I can't keep you with me, because if I do, then it won't go well for you, but… " Here he leaned down into her face. "You can trust me, remember that. Always remember that." He gently kissed her forehead –she closed her eyes and blushed- and communicated wordlessly what he couldn't put into words. Images flashed behind her eyelids, bright and happy memories –he held her hand as they walked across a bridge- wishes –he watched her, tears pouring from his eyes as she left the spirit world with her parents- a dream –she was looking up at his face as he slowly closed the distance between them, his fingers tracing circles on her bare stomach- and a feeling she couldn't ever put a name to –he was smiling as they fell, laughing, more jubilant than she had ever seen him- but knew she felt it as well.

"Haku…"

"Remember_, trust me_." Then he turned form her and walked away, disappearing into the shadows of the forest around them.

"Haku…?" Whitney pursed his lips. It seemed too easy, but, well, he wasn't one to complain! The stiffness in his muscles wore off so he swiftly grabbed her wrist and pulled her along behind him. Through the forest, in a particular direction they went, Chihiro tripping, but never falling thanks to the tight grip Whitney had around her arm. She sure was out of shape.

"Come along, no need to take all day." He ignored her with a passion till he realized the sounds coming from her weren't just her being short of breath.

She was crying.

He pulled up to a sudden stop, and wrapped his arms around her. "For what it's worth, I _am_ sorry." His hand ran soothing circles on her back. "I truly am." Her entire frame shuddered and she sniffled. Maybe, if he was comforting enough she would forget the dragon, and she would learn to love him!

Or… maybe not…

The glare she sent him would have frozen the flames of any phoenix. "Let go of me."

Needless to say, he let go.

And backed away, just for good measure. No telling what this little girl would do, should she put her mind to it.

But still, he pressed his luck. "What do you see in that dragon anyway? I mean, he's so idiotic, and he's…" he continued mumbling why _he_ was so much better than the river spirit until he realized Chihiro was unnaturally silent.

Sure, she hadn't said much, especially not to him, but… she had been fairly talkative with her friends at school… and he wasn't all that intimidating was he? He gave himself a quick once over.

Pale green tunic over orange breeches, maybe not the best color combination, but still doable.

His hair was curling cutely, just like it did everyday.

His eyes, no different that the normal jade green and slight reddish tinges; they were the only thing that hinted at the phoenix part of him.

His arms were loose and he slouched slightly, evidence of his somewhat lax nature.

His lips were twitched, as always –aside from when he was angry- into an easy half smile, friendly in part, and alluring on the whole.

It was a fairly open appearance.

And no, he was not lacking in the modesty department. Not at all.

But still, he didn't understand why Chihiro was so- Ooooh… he studied her. She was asleep, curled up among the soft leaves of the forest floor. He didn't know how she could have gone from enraged to sound asleep, and then, it hit him.

Literally.

He collapsed, unconscious, to the ground. The boomerang that had hit his noggin circled back through the trees. Right before it knocked it's own owner into next Tuesday, a horrendously long tongue swept out and grabbed it, drawing it closer till a three fingered hand snatched it and shoved it into one of many pockets.

The newcomer leapt from his perch in the trees, and slowly ambled to where Chihiro and Whitney lay on the ground. He rested at about three feet high at the bridge of his large, lizard like nose, and he had several bandoliers strapped across his chest. One that stretched around his neck read "Le-Oen" though if this was a name, or a saying, no one could be sure. Large yellow eyes slowly traveled around, each going a different direction before settling back on the others. With a quick snap, a pocket was undone and a paper pulled out.

His eyes flicked back and forth from the paper to the boy.

Stretching his curled tail, he voiced his thoughts aloud. "Yes, you are definitely a match, un. And keeping company with a human, of all things, un! Tsk, tsk, you shall be severely punished, that you can be sure of, un." The chameleon spirit, for lack of a better moniker to let it go by, grinned and snapped his short little fingers. Dancing around, it used its tongue to lift first Chihiro –with mumbled protests of how nasty humans tasted- the Whitney to its tail, where it curled around them for easy carrying.

…………………

Haku wiped away a tear.

He hated –HATED! HATED!!- leaving Chihiro with that… thing, but what else could he have done? Yubaba's influence stretched far and wide, and he refused to let Chihiro go to work for that witch again!

There was a part of him, somewhere deep inside him, that recognized the look in the phoenix's eyes, even if he didn't particularly like it. Love, that's what he saw.

The freaking fire thing was in love with his Chihiro, and he had a stacked deck on his side. Yeah, it stunk. But, Haku had something in his favor as well: He knew no harm would come to Chihiro with Whitney there.

Right?

Well, if any harm did come to his little human, well, then…

Haku grinned a decidedly deranged smile as he cracked his knuckles. If any arm did come to his Chihiro, then, well there would be more cracking than just his knuckles.

Hehe…his human. He liked the sound of it. And his lips still tingled from where they had pressed against her forehead. She had very soft skin, she did… And, although he was by nature a secretive person, he didn't mind opening his mind to her; it may have been the only way to really convince her that he wasn't abandoning her.

He had a plan.

It consisted of a few of things:

Gather an army.

He could get help from Zeniba and Kaonashi, he was sure, and possibly Bouya and Lin, if the child could get away from his mother, and if Lin was up for adventure. He would talk to Kamaji, but if he went missing as well, someone would realize there was something devious going on.

Use this army and some magic to find Chihiro.

That was where Zeniba would come in. She could use a spell to locate Chihiro, and Haku would fly her and the rest of his guerillas to wherever she pointed.

3. He would bash that phoenix's head in!

Forget the army, he just wanted some back up to make sure Chihiro didn't wander off while he took out more than just his anger on the stupid firebird.

He took a calming breath, trying to banish the satisfying pictures of Whitney being frozen in an ice cube from his mind. It didn't work well, and in spite of the seemingly bleak situation, he chuckled.

This would be fun. But as for now, army raising.

"I'm coming, Chihiro." He hunched over, and slowly his human form melted away, replaced with fur and scales and fangs. His nails grew, and bones shifted as he went from a humanoid position to that of a four legger. With a stretch and a yawn, he leapt into the air, twirling happily.

…………………

Whitney's eyes cracked open, the woodsy smell of a campfire permeating his senses. What had happened? He remembered looking down at Chihiro, and then pain…

Chihiro!

Where was she?

Whitney frantically glanced around, hazel eyes flicking from tree to bush to tree to bush to, oh, there she was… he breathed a heavy sigh of relief and ran his fingers through his unruly curls. She was ok, save for a bruise on the back of her neck, where he suspected he had a bruise as well. She just better not be brain damaged… else wise someone else's head was gonna crack.

He wasn't visibly chained to anything, but he could feel the bonds on his wrists and neck. If he wandered too far, they would tighten, and he would die a horrible, painful, agonizingly slow death by suffocation. Blast. So, instead, he crawled over to Chihiro, whimpering pitifully when he got a splinter.

A quick flame burned it out of his skin and he was good as new, though.

With a heavy sigh he curled his body around Chihiro's sleeping form. It could get nippy, and he _was_ a fire spirit! Besides, now that the nasty whatever had gotten them it would have to go through Whitney first. He could almost imagine her eyes bugging out as they did when she was surprised by something. He had studied her for a long, long time, and he knew her habits as well as her knew his own. If she knew what he was doing now, she would stutter out a "W-why?!"

"Because…" he whispered softly against her hair,

"I'm in love with you and I won't let you be hurt."

…………………

A/R: The chameleon spirit's name is Le-Oen, pronounced lay-on, just like the name Leon, a bad take off the word chame_leon_. Heh… XD

Ok, yeah, it wasn't much of an update, but I wrote most of it well past midnight tonight, because tomorrow I leave for a trip, and I wanted to update before then! I'm glad I drank ten cups of sugary coffee at my school's karaoke night tonight! Yes, ten, you read right. I am a coffee maniac! Whoo coffee!! o.0'

There had better be a lot of reviews in my inbox when I get back in a few days!!


End file.
